Nikolai Fleming
Telekinesis |image gallery = yes}}Nikolai Fleming (ニコライフレミング Nikorai Furemingu) is a scientist and teacher of esobiology at the Cheshire Academy of Sorcery in Belfry. He studies eternano within organisms and is a well regarded inventor. Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Flight Magic (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō): Nikolai is able to use his magic to propel himself through the air and fly at high speeds, as well as simply hovering from the ground. This is achieved by increasing the density of atmospheric eternano around him and allows him to almost 'grab' at the air with minimal movement of his limbs and use this to fly. He can solidify eternal to the point where he can generate energy panels of eternal particles beneath his feet and can use them to remain stationary in the air. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Nikolai is also able to used magic which revolves around the manipulation of the element of ice. He can produce ice from his body - by rapidly reducing the rate of eternal particle vibration and thereby cooling them: forming ice. He has also been shown to manipulate the shape of his ice and give it the illusion of sentience. *'Ice Fake' (アイスフェイク Aisu Feiku): Nikolai creates a physical clone of himself made of ice. The clone is able to move and talk.It returns to ice and shatters when it is hit with enough force. Skin Magic (皮膚の魔法 Hifu no Mahō): He is able to change the properties of his skin by touching the material or surface he wishes to take on the characteristics of. He has been shown to change his skin to match his surroundings and giving him the ability of dynamic camouflage. (ラプチャーマジック Rapuchā Majikku): A rare form of magic he has acquired by implanting a lacrima into his own body. It allows him to pressurise magic power in others. He is able to increase the pressure of eternano in his targets until their body is physically destroyed in a violent explosion. He is also able to cast this magic on magic items Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Another of Nikolai's extensive magical abilities is one where he can manipulate the trajectory of eternano in the atmosphere and therefore influence the movement of objects. He commonly uses this to manipulate his Collect Beam 1000's Immense Magic Power: Nikolai boasts a powerful reserve of magic power, he is able to exert a large volume in order to create an effect similar to Terror Geist magic. He was able to almost cripple some with the pressure released by his power, leaving them unable to stand in his presence. Skilled Surgeon: It has been revealed that Nikolai has personally implanted a lacrima containing Rupture Magic into his right arm, although implied to be surgical, the specific means of implantation are unknown. Genius Inventor: Amazing Intellect: Weapons & Items Nikolai wielding his Collect Beam 1000's with telekinesis.]] Collect Beam 1000's (蒐集光太刀 1 0 0 0 ' s, コレクトビーム一千 Korekuto Bīmu Issen): An improved model of the spheres found in . They take the appearance of small metal spheres with an eye-like opening on the front. They are able to fire red bursts of energy from the opening at Nikolai's command and are commonly manipulated with telekinesis. Eternano Modulator (エーテルナノモジュレータ Ēterunano Mojurēta): This item is one which encapsulates his ears in three golden tubes. This item constantly absorbs eternano from the surrounding atmosphere - although at a slow rate. It allows him to replenish eternano he has lost at a slightly faster rate than normal. The tubes can also be coiled to resemble cones around his ears. The interior of the device appears to be slightly organic in appearance and is filled with small, eterotrophic (eternano absorbing) organisms known as Etereaters. Light-Producing Robes (光生成ローブ Hikari Seisei Rōbu): Nikolai has also invented garments which produce a blinding light due to being tailored with lacrima infused with Light Magic. The robes take the appearance of a bright white overcoat which possesses several ridges on the front of it. The coat's hood is reminiscent of the sun - hinting at it's light based abilities. The lacrima are sewn into the protrusions of the ensemble. *'Light Magic' (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): By using his specially designed clothing, he is able to manipulate the light they create. He is presumably able to control it to a high degree although has only been shown producing a blinding light. Trivia Category:FB